The Guardian of the Dead
by Mischievous Vixen
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being watched? Like something or someone stood just out of sight...hidden in shadows? Being the spirit of Halloween is not easy, it is a lonely misunderstood path...Don't believe me? Just ask Shade Hallow...
1. The Birth of a Spirit

Message from the Vixen, I do not own anyone from Rise of the Guardians.

A young woman ran through the streets dragging a small child in her wake. She could hear footsteps hammering on the pavement behind her and her fear only increased. Suddenly she was forced to a stop, as a man jumped out in front of her. Frantically, she looked around...only to be surrounded by the owners of the footsteps she had been fleeing.

Pushing the shivering little girl behind her, she glared at the smirking men covered in shadow...

"Leave us alone! You are all sick to try and satisfy yourselves with a little kid!" She screamed in anger and disgust, but with fear hidden in her heart.

"Don't worry girly," said the man, "There is plenty of us to go around..."

At his words, his friends began to laugh, which only made her pull the child closer. Feeling a wetness on her shirt, she looked back. Watery green eyes framed in golden curls stared back at her. The child was terrified. Thinking quickly, she took note of the child's hat and the stick that was clutched tightly in a small hand, and an idea came.

Looking back at the men, she saw that they were in some sort of discussion over what they had planned. Leaning down slowly and in a whisper so as not to be overheard, "Why are you crying, with a wand and hat like that, you must be a powerful witch right?" The girl's eyes widened at her words. Smiling, she continued, "I have a plan to get out of here, but I'm gonna need the help of a witch just like you...Do you think you can help me?" She waited patiently until she received a nod. "Alright...I want you to summon ALL the magic you have for one spell and say I summon the wind to release us, then run home as fast as you can! Don't stop or look back till you are at your house."

"I-I c-c-can't! They a-are sc-scary!" the young witch answered.

"Yes you can, I can see magic and its all around you. I've never seen someone with as much as you before!" The woman answered, knowing that for her plan to work, the child must believe

"Really?" "Yes...But remember to run and not look back after you are out of the circle...So will you do it?" She asked the girl with a soft smile on her face.

After a minute of thought, the little girl stepped forward, catching the attention of the men. "Hey dumbies! You better be careful! I am a strong witch and I am gonna cast a spell on you!" At her words the men started laughing. "I mean it!" she screamed as she raised her wand, "I summon the wind to release us!" As soon as she finished her sentence, the woman pushed through the man on her right and threw the child out of the circle screaming "Run!" and run the child did. The only thing was that the woman didn't follow like the little girl thought she had thought.

"Oh you are gonna pay for letting that birdie escape!" the man screamed in frustration as he tackled her to the ground, ripping her shirt in the process, "Now its time we have some fun..."

At those words, the young woman's eyes widened in fear, only to turn to hate when she went through the realization and then acceptance of what was about to happen. Happy Halloween, where fears become real.

A single figure lay on the concrete underneath the shine of the moon, whose light only increased...

Golden eyes opened as the figure shot up from the ground looking around...only to turn her gaze to the moon as she heard the gentle whisper "Welcome Shade Hallow...Spirit of Halloween." Confused, the newly named spirit got up and wandered to a window of a nearby shop. The reflection reveiled a young women with hair as black as night and streaked with reds and oranges, framing a heart shaped face with golden eyes...Her outfit was a black peasant top covered by a blood red corset with silver spider wed patterns throughout. The outfit was completed with dark skinny jeans, black boots and a black choker with a red gem that shined brightly...Shade...Shade Hallow...the young spirit thought to herself as she turned and noticed a broom nearby. Picking it up carefully, she suddenly decided that while she didn't know what this title meant...she would figure it out with time and practice...


	2. Fearful Encounters

Chapter 2: Fearful Encounters

Laughter and screams filled the air as children ran from house to house in hopes of sugary treats. However, there was one group of children who were not participating in the fun...There was a group of boys surrounded a younger girl at the edge of Carrow Forest.

"Come on Katie! What are you chicken?" a boy asked laughing as a young girl trembled beneath his gaze.

"I-I am not a chicken Luke! But you know that forest is dangerous! My mom said people have DIED in there!" Katie responded glaring at Luke and the other boys around him.

"HA! You are afraid! I bet you wouldn't even last 5 minutes in there!" Luke said smirking.

"Me? You are all talk Luke Samson! You've never walked in those woods! You bet me? NO I bet YOU couldn't even walk in far enough that you lose sight of this opening in the trees!" Katie stated, no longer trembling due to her anger. At her words, the boy paused and glared at her in hatred.

"Thats it! How dare you call me a coward Wellington! I'll show you!" And with that, he stormed into the forest, not noticing a figuring floating above them.

"I'll show that dumb girl who's a coward. I'll make her eat her words...I'll..." he trailed off as he suddenly heard a rustling. Looking around he noticed what seemed to be shadows darting through the trees. "Who's there? Katie? I know its you brat! Come out!" He screamed in anger only to begin to get nervous when only silence followed his accusation.

Suddenly a shadow started to slowly approach him with a dark hand reaching out. It made a moaning sound and as it got closer, Luke noticed that it looked like a corpse. Skin hung from its face and it moaned his name as it approached. "Wh-What the...! Get a-away f-from me!" he screamed as he shook off the hand that had finally grabbed his arm. It only reached out again and moaned his name, making him flee in terror.

As he left the creature disappeared into the shadows and giggles were heard. A lone figure floated to the ground with a smile on her face and sad eyes watching the young boy run back home to the safe and watchful eyes of his parents. The dark forest was no place for a child and Shade Hallow knew this well. Turning to leave, she paused as she sensed a new presence

"What do you want Pitch?" she asked.

"What? Can't an old friend stop by to say hi?"

"Friend? HA! You are no friend of mine Nightmare King!"

"You wound me Shade dear, why do you keep denying my friendship? We are afterall kindred spirits. Both bringers of fear."

"We are NOT the same Pitch Black! You enjoy bringing fear in children. You thrive from it! I do no such thing!" She proclaimed, turning to face the Boogey Man himself.

"Deny it all you want, but one day you will see I am right! No matter how much you fight it … you will join me. After all, I am your only friend. While you see yourself as different from me...Everyone else sees us as the same. And like me...the children of this world don't believe. Who believes in the Spirit of Halloween?" he said as he dissappeared leaving behind the dark girl.

Shade stared silently at the spot where he once stood until she felt soft fur brush against her leg. Looking down she let a small smile make its way onto her face as she saw her familiar, Spook. Spook was the spirit of a cat that some teenage boys had killed many years ago for fun. She had brought Spooks spirit back and asked the feline if he wanted to stay with her and be her friend. Happily he agreed and stayed by her side ever since.

"I know Spook...I shouldn't let him get to me...but he's right...everyone..even the Guardians see me as a dark spirit...they only see me for the fear I bring...not the good I do...I just wish I could be believed in too..." With that said she disappeared into the shadows to return home, not noticing as the moon's light flickered slightly in sorrow for his small daughter...

Within seconds Shade Hallow reappeared at a small cabin, deep in Carrow Woods where she had made her home hundreds of years ago. She walked into it, placing her broom by the door gently before calling her sprites. Millions of small ghostly figures zoomed out of the shadows and one by one reported their missions to her, but it was the final sprite that brought the most unnerving of news. La Puerta de los Muertos was acting up. The Gate of the Dead.

It took many years for her to truly discover her duties in this world, but the most important one that she had learned was of the Gate. She alone held the power to allow spirits of the dead to reenter the physical plane. She was not just the Spirit of Halloween, but also the Spirit of Dia De Los Muertos, The Bon Festival, The Hungry Ghost Festival and much more, each area of the world had something new. But her most important title was the Guardian of the Gate. If ever her powers were to fade, the malevelant spirits would escape and wreak havoc on the world...plunging them into a new age of darkeness and terror. This being the case, Shade kept at least 5 to 10 sprites by the gate at all times...however in the last few years something had been fighting her and trying to escape. Without believers, she feared she would be overpowered...


	3. The Day of the Dead

Hey Everyone! I'm happy that people seem receptive to Shade. Please continue to let me know your thoughts and give me feedback! I only own Shade, Spook and her sprites!

* * *

A figure zoomed through the streets of Santa Clara del Cobre, a small town in Mexico, smiling at the festival below. While the living prepared alters and feasts for their lost loved ones, knowing that they were there with them, Shade observed everything that they could not. The living and spirits danced through the streets as one. She watched with tears in her eyes as a woman set food upon her altar for her husband, who died a mere two weeks prior, sharing in her pain. Just an hour ago, he had come and pleaded with her to come to this plane and now he stood beside his wife. Both were only 23 years of age. What the man knew and the women would discover, was that a young life lay in her womb.

Turning to another family, she smiled softly. For the sight was not unfamiliar. There in a small home the spirit of a man was seeing his baby granddaughter for the first time. She looked more like him, than any of her living relatives. A young toddler, the man's grandson, stood to the side smiling without truly understanding the going ons of the adults. With a soft wave of her hand, the boys eyes flashed and a grin filled his face.

"Gwanpa?" he stated looking at the man, who turned to him in shock along with the living adults, "Gwanpa!" he screamed in glee.

Shade's eyes shown with the happiness as she saw the look on child and spirit's face. The ghost eyes, as she called them, would not last long. But it lasted long enough. She could only do this to children and it rarely worked even then, but it was a gift when it did. Normally, she left these events alone, but the family had begun to fall into sorrow. It had been a difficult year. Money was tight. She knew that they needed a little extra something to continue on.

Suddenly, she froze. One of her sprites had faded. This only happened when they were too weak to deal with the obstacle. Something was wrong and what worried her most was that it was from the Gate. Within seconds, she faded into the shadows, reappearing at what appeared to be a great arch. Looking around she saw her sprites battling to keep the gate closed. Reaching out from the arch was a beastly arm which reeked of something very old and very dark. Quickly, she tried to force it back, only to thrown into back hitting some boulders nearby. Painfully, she forced herself to stand glaring at the creature who dared to go against her command. Without another thought, she summoned her other sprites in the area, gathering the magic placed within each one and sent blast strong enough to force the creature back through the Gate. Then she quickly fused the sprites that came at her command with those at the gate, strengthening them so that they could keep it closed. Once sealed, she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Never had she been forced to use so much of her power at once...

"This is not good...Its getting stronger...if I hadn't..." She trailed off in thought, suddenly noticing something hovering in the trees nearby. Her eyes narrowed as she observed one of her own sprites...but its color was off and the eyes...

Her eyes widened in shock and quickly materialized her dagger, throwing it at what was once her ally. As it screamed in pain and faded, Shade fell to the ground clutching her heart. Each sprite was bound to her, but for some reason that hurt more than it should. What had happened to her precious ally?

Slowly rising, she once more stared upon the great arch that acted as a gateway between the spirit and mortal plane. Her sprite must have been what had caused that..thing to break through...Sending out her magic to ensure that the remainder were still her own, she called Spook to her side.

"Watch them my friend...You are stronger of will. Your soul still your own. Call me if another problem arises...As much as I despise the thought. This proves that I am weakening. I need help..."she stated glancing at the moon, "Tonight I go to the North Pole." Without another word, Shade faded away from sight. This would not be a pleasant meeting.


	4. Confrontation

Hey Everyone! Here is the next installment of the story. I apologize for all the dialogue and the spelling in them, I was trying to also show the accents of Bunnymund and North. If they seem too OC let me know and I'll edit it, I added the bit with the teeth for Tooth, since we all know her feelings about them! As always, I only own Shade, Spook, and her sprites! I'm prob gonna do a chapter on just the Guardians soon

* * *

Shade quietly stepped out from her shadows and looked around, shivering slightly from the cold. She chose to remain partially hidden to be cautious and took note that the Guardians seemed to be having a party of sorts. Her eyes dulled slightly in sadness for a few moments as the happy spirits laughed and joked with each other. They were obviously very close. Bunnymund was annoyed as everyone else laughed, so he must have been the butt of the joke.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to step out into view and waited for them to notice. After a few moments, Sandman looked over and his eyes widened in shock. Multiple images flashed above his head ending in a question mark, before he tried to catch others attention, but like normal his silent nature failed him This being the case, he grabbed an elf and shook him until the others turned to him in confusion, their eyes following the direction of his finger...That's when the room's mood took a turn for the worse. Once they saw the dark spirit, all of their eyes hardened.

"Wha are ye doin 'ere Hallow?" Bunnymund demanded, "Leave. Ye don belong 'ere!"

She glared in response, but remained silent. Awaiting the response from the others.

"You should not ave' come here Shade Hallow. Vhat would make you think this ok?" North inquired, distrust clear in his voice.

Shade remained silent for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say. In those few moments, the Guardians' suspicious glares only grew in strength. "I-I...I need help. Something is coming. Something bad...dark." Shade stated tentatively.

"HA! Ye expect us to believe ye?! Dark? This has got ta be a trap mate!" Bunnymund said angrily.

"Its not a trap you overgrown rabbit! Something is trying to escape, something powerful!" She said, her thoughts pleading them to understand.

"Escape? Why should we believe a Spirit of Fear?" Toothiana asked, finally speaking up from behind to the two larger spirits, "You scare children...You hurt them..AND when you don't they get candy! It destroys their beautiful teeth!"

"What? I do NOT hurt children! I keep them safe!" Shade said in horror at her statement.

"By causing them to be afraid of the dark? Jamie was terrified on Halloween three years ago!" Frost said, his voice filled in anger for his beloved believer.

"Look...I didn't come here to argue. I came to ask for help! We are getting off topic! I.." Shade was cut off as Bunnymund lifted her up by her neck, "We ain't fallin for ye's trap Hallow. Now get out. Before we do something drastic." He threatened, before throwing her to the ground, which she hit with a cry of pain.

Slowly rising, Shade stared at the "Great Guardians of Childhood" in sorrow. Eyes moving slowly to take in the hate and anger radiating from the loud spirits in the room. At one point, Shade looked up to them and believed in them with every bit of her being...

"I didn't want to come here you know?...Hell I would rather deal with this on my own like I always do...But I can't...I don't know what this is...But its...Dark...A different kind of dark then me...or even Pitch...I wanted to believe that in times of emergency...I could at least trust you to help...I guess I was wrong...The Gate is weakening...and so I am...But I guess you would at the very least be happier without me in your lives to scare your precious believer...Goodbye...Guardians..." Shade stated before fading into the shadows once more...holding back the tears she knew were fighting to break through.

What she failed to notice was the eyes of the silent Guardian, which held a different emotion than his friends.

Reappearing once more at the gate, she saw a line of spirits awaiting her. The night was done, and the rules were law. It was time for them to return, so with apprehension in her gaze, Shade called upon her magic. The thing was still there, just at the edge, waiting...So she forced all her magic into the Gate to push it back, giving the spirits enough room to sneak through. What seemed like hours, were mere minutes, but thankfully she was able to hold it back. As the final spirit passed, the grandfather who's grandson received her gift, she called forth the rest of her magic to seal the Gate.

Collapsing to the ground, she finally allowed her sorrow to escape. Only here, with Spook and her sprites, would she allow her tears to flow free. They didn't believe her...And now she...the Spirit of Halloween...feared the future of both the physical...and spiritual plane.


	5. Change in the Shadows

Hey everyone, I apologize for the lack of updates! I'm trying to get a full time job, so my focus is on my resume and cover letter! Here is a little taste of what is going on with Shade and everyone. Its a bit shorter than the others, but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long ;) The next one will be the prob be just the Guardians! :) Once again I only own Shade, Spook, her sprites and those that come from the gate! If anything is wrong in this chapter, let me know!

* * *

6 months later...

Shade kneeled before the barrier, arms outstretched and glowing. Her golden eyes now a dull amber. Her pale skin, translucent. Ever since that fateful day, she had not left the Gate. It became a never-ending routine. Feed the Gate her power, sleep to gain more and then feed it again.

Slowly, she allowed the glow in her hands to fade and she glanced at the moon. Gazing at the glowing sphere that once filled her heart with peace and hope...

"How much longer must I go on?" She asked, her voice tired and weak, "Is this to be my fate? To fade into nothingness? I am not strong enough..." But as always, she received no answer.

Returning her gaze to the swirling gate, she could see the shadow that paced just beyond it. Her magic was weakening...and she knew that with it, so did the barrier. It had also been to long since she had checked up on her sprites and the people of the world...What was happening to them? Shaking her head, she ceased her worry...no if she allowed her mind to wander...this..this THING would take it as a moment of weakness. She would not allow it. She would stay strong. For that was her only choice...

Suddenly, she fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain. Visions swirling in her mind. Screams of pain and fear. Tears and blood. Curling up among the fallen leaves, she waited for it to pass. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain subsided and she sat up. Spook was by her side in an instance, looking up in concern.

"I'm fine...It wasn't as bad as some of the others...But I'm worried. What does this pain mean?...Its happening more often as time passes..." she stated, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes in an attempt to ease her friend's distress.

Never before had she truly felt agony during her time as a spirit and she was honestly terrified...sometimes they were familiar screams, like the children she had helped before...others were completely new. What was happening to those under her protection?

 **In another area of the world...**

Pitch stood in a tree laughing as he watched Hallow's sprites. It happened only a few week ago, but they had changed. No longer did they scare children from danger...Now they scared them TOWARDS it! This being said, he turned to watch a sprite as it changed into a feral dog and chase a child deeper into the forest...further from her safe little home and loving mother.

Oh life is getting so interesting...what would happen now? Those poor, poor children...so filled with delicious fear. And to think that this could have all been avoided if the world's precious Guardians had listened the warnings...But no, after all...Shade Hallow was simply to dark for those disgusting do-gooders.

Returning his attention to the scene, he took note of another sprite coming to do its job properly and chased the child back the way it came...yes...Shade still had some power left it seemed...but for how long?...When will this little sprite become like the others? When will it give itself to the delicious taste of fear?


	6. Realizations

Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been dealing with some personal stuff, as well as some medical stuff, which have given me major writers block and made it hard to focus. Here is the most recent chapter! Once again, I do not own the Guardians!

* * *

Chapter 6: Realizations

Sandman floated above a small town in Ohio...It had been 7 months since he had last seen the young spirit of Halloween. 7 months since the independent spirit had appeared at the Pole and begged for their aid, only to be denied. Even then, he had wondered if his friends had made the right choice...but now...now it was becoming obvious that they had not. Children's nightmares were increasing and many times he struggled to change them back to good.

Suddenly, he noticed the glow of the Northern Lights. The Guardians were being summoned and he feared that it was connected to the warnings they refused. With that final thought, he created a cloud plane and zoomed off toward where his fellow Guardians would be waiting.

TIME SKIP

When Sandy arrived at the Pole, he found the others waiting and staring at the Globe in confusion and horror. The once golden lights that stood for the believers were different. They were not gone...no they simply were not gold. They were blood red. What did this mean? What was happening?

After what seemed like hours, North turned to look at the group. His face grim.

"Thank you for coming my friends...as you all can see...something is not right..." he stated.

"Wha is that mate? Why the 'ell are the lights red?!" Bunny demanded.

"I do not know Bunny! I vake up and this is vhat I see!" he began, "I know not vhat this means for it as' never appened' before!

"C-could it be what Shade Hallow warned us about? T-the dark thing?" Tooth asked tentatively.

"Tha can't be! She was tryin' to lead us inta a trap!" Bunny denied angrily.

"Then what else could this be? I have never seen the globe like this! Lights have gone out yes! But THIS? THIS is not normal Bunny!" Tooth stated.

"Hmmm...vhat do you think Sandy? Vhat do you see in the vorld?" North asked turning to the Sandman in worry.

Sandy quickly made a picture of a child sleeping and suddenly having nightmares to show what was happening and then of him trying and failing to change them back. At this, Tooth gasped in horror.

"You can't simply change them back?!" she asked and Sandy simply shook his head sadly.

Suddenly Jack banged his staff onto the ground to get everyone's attention, forcing a large gust of cold wind to blow through the room. Once he had their attention, he glared.

"You all keep trying to figure out whats happening, with nothing at all to go on! I think we ALL know what we need to do. There is only one spirit who foresaw something happening..." he said, quickly glancing at Bunny, "And its the same one we turned away."

All of the Guardians were silent as they contemplated the words of the winter spirit. He was right, there was one spirit to turn to. One spirit who might know...but what if it was a trap. What if she was causing these problems? They did not know her true power.

It was then, in their moment of doubt and contemplation that they felt the glow of the moon. Looking up they stared as its light flickered and this solidified the idea that Jack was correct. They needed to go, and with that they began their journey to Carrow Woods, home of the elusive spirit of Halloween.


	7. Discoveries

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, please continue to tell me your opinions! :) Once again, I do not own the Guardians, I only own Shade, Spook and her sprites!

* * *

The Guardians zoomed through the air in North's sleigh with great speed, but in their haste, they took note of things that they had missed in the past months. The world seemed darker...more fearful. It was as if the very things that the Guardians cherished had been stolen. This darkness only increased as they approached Carrow Woods to find Hallow's home in disarray.

Jack jumped from the sleigh and looked around in horror. Sprites were fighting in a battle of sorts...but they were fighting eachother. "What are they doing?! Aren't these Shade's creatures?" He asked, looking toward the others.

All but Bunny simply looked on in horror, "No...somethin's wrong wit em...There are maybe five that are...right..."

"What do you mean Bunny?...What do you mean...right?" Tooth asked hesitantly.

Bunny pointed to five white sprites that were defending eachother against the hoard, "Those are hers...the others...there is somethin wrong wit em...They're dark...an' their eyes ain't right."

At his words, the others turned to the group of sprites and took note of the differences. Bunny was indeed right that...a majority of the sprites were giving off an air more similar to Fearlings...though not exactly the same. Their bodies were covered in shadowy sludge...and their eyes...that was what was the most disturbing. They glowed with the same red as the lights that lit the globe.

"They're eyes...W-what does it mean..." Tooth asked.

"...It means...ve need to find Shade Hallow...And ve need to do it now." North spoke gravely.

"But where would she be? This is her home..." Tooth stated.

"What about the Gate? Didn't she talk about it when she came to warn us" Jack spoke up, "We just gotta go there and get her! Let's go!" Jack said as he began to float into the air, only to see that nobody was moving. "Why aren't you guys moving?! This is important!" He screamed glaring at his fellow Guardians.

"...One problem Frostbite. We don' know where the Gate IS! Nobody does." Bunnymund said in irritation.

"Wha..." Jack floated back to the ground in confusion, "But how?"

"The Gate a the Dead is a protected space. Ony its Guardian and the Protectors know the location..." Bunny said, looking to the ground.

"But there's got to be some way!" Jack stated.

It was then that Bunnymund screamed and everyone turned to see a ghostly cat sitting calming in between the rabbit's ears. "Wha the ell'!" Bunny screamed as he tried to remove the creature.

"Vait Bunny! Zat cat is familiar!" North screamed, making Bunnymund stop his attack on the small creature.

"...Isn't that Shade's cat?" Tooth asked as they all watch it jump down from Bunnymund's head and land in front of them.

"...Spook." Bunnymund whispered in confusion making the others turn to him, "Its hers alrigh'" He finished as Spook began walking further into the forest, only to turn and glance at the Guardians, "An I think e' wants us to follow im'"


	8. Guilt

Hey my beloved readers! I am so sorry that its taking so long to give you updates! I am currently at a large crossroad of life you could say and I've been figuring things out...Lots of stress, if you know what I mean. However, I have not forgotten this story and plan to see it to its completion. This being the case, I am giving you to chapters with this update instead of one!

Once again, I do not own any characters from Rise of the Guardians. I only own Shade, Spook, the sprites aaaannnnd maybe some future characters ;)

* * *

Chapter 8:Guilt

Looking at each other quickly, the Guardians nodded and began following the small spirit further into Carrow Woods. As time went on, the forest seemed to warp around them and the trees...they were dying. The further they went, the more trees appeared dead...the soil dry...the plants...withered. It was almost like life itself had been sucked from the vegetation.

"...What's happened here...are we even in the same forest?" Tooth asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Bunny sniffed the air, "Nah...I'm na sure where...but its somewhere south...far south...bu...it can't be..."

"Vhat is it Bunny?" North asked.

"At firs...I thought we were near Brazil...but I don' know anywhere there that's...well...like..." he trailed off as he gestured to the surrounding area.

North was about to respond, when suddenly they all fell to the ground holding their ears as screams, of what sounded like children, echoed through the trees. They were screams of pain...of fear...and then they heard laughter as the screams faded.

Laughing loudly, an old friend of theirs appeared out of the shadows, "What's wrong? Can't handle a little fear Guardians?" Pitch asked with a grin on his face.

Everyone took out their weapons as Bunny demanded, "Wha are ye doin here Pitch Black?!"

"Oh don't worry about me you overgrown rabbit...I'm only feeding off of all the delicious fear!" Pitch said leaning on one of the few trees that didn't look as if it would turn to dust at a touch.

Jack looked at him in confusion, "So you really don't have anything to do with what's happening? You aren't going to fight us?"

Pitch turns to them, a wicked grin on his face, "Now why would I waste my energy on you fools?"

"Who are you calling a fool?!" Jack said lifting his staff, preparing to attack, only to be stopped by Bunny's paw, "Leave it Frostbite...we ave' somethin more important to do." He stated gesturing to Spook, who was sitting up on a branch in a nearby tree.

"Yes...run along little Guardian of Childhood! But I must say...Have you seen our dear Shade Hollow recently? Her sprites seemed to have gotten much more fun as of late!

Bunny, who had begun to walk, froze at Pitch's words and quickly turned, grabbing his neck in anger, "Wha do ye know about Shade?!" Bunny roared at him.

Everyone watched as Pitch's mouth turned into a knowing smirk, "Now Bunny...what do you care? After all...she is just another dark spirit...isn't she?"

At his words, the Guardians froze as they remembered the words that they themselves had said...The words that may have sealed a dark fate...

Pitch shook off Bunny's paws easily with a dark chuckle, "That's right Guardians...This" he gestures to the dying terrain, "is your fault...I am completely...innocent" And with those final words, Pitch Black faded into the shadows...Leaving behind the forlorn Guardians and a silent cat.

After a few moments of silence, Spook ran and jumped up to Bunny scratching his paw, startling him and the others out of their thoughts. Looking down at the small spirit, Bunny nodded in understanding "Yer righ' Spook, nows not the time ta stand aroun'...let's go..." And with those words their trek through the darkness continued...


	9. The Gate and its Guardian

Hello readers! Here is me fulfilling the rest of my promise! Now if you let your excitement get the better of you, check out the number of chapters! This time I added two, so if you did not read the Chapter 8, please do so! Once again I apologize for the lack of updates, this life crossroad deal is seriously no walk in the park! ugh! Anyway, I once again want to assure everyone that I plan on finishing this story and seeing it to the end!

I only own Shade, Spook, the sprites and any new spirits that might or might not appear! Enjoy and tell me what you think! ;)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Gate

Finally after what seemed like hours, the Guardians saw a break in the trees ahead,and Spook bolted forward. They ran after the spirit, only to skid to a halt at the sight before them. There in front of them stood the largest archway they had ever seen and deep inside, swirled a black and purple smoke..with black tendrils reaching out in all directions. It was Jack who moved first, running forward with his staff glowing brightly as he prepared to attack...

"Jack! STOP!" Tooth screamed as she tried to grab him, only for one of the many tendrils to wrap around his staff and lift him into the air, "JACK!"

"I-I can't get free! My magic won't work!" Jack screamed, trying to freeze the darkness, only to be dragged closer to the gate...

"NO!" A voice screamed weakly, as a blast of orange light sliced through Jack's prison and the tendrils withdrew to the gate.

Tooth ran to her fellow Guardian as he fell to the ground heavily and helped him to his feet, then joined her friends as they looked to the source of the voice. Lying among the dying grass was a cloaked figure, breathing heavily as light flickered around her. It was Spook rubbing up against the figure that made Bunny take a hesitant step toward the pair.

"...Hallow? Is tha' you?" He asked, continuing toward what he assumed to be the spirit they had been searching for.

"...Why...are...you...here?" the figure asked, every word seeming forced and pained, as they tilted their head up weakly, revealing the Gate's Guardian.

Bunny gasped in horror, making the rest of the Guardians rush forward. The figure before them was, without a doubt, the Spirit of Halloween; however, her face was almost skeletal in nature and her eyes a sickly yellow, a far cry from the beautiful gold they had all come to know.

"Shade! What's happened to you?!" Tooth asked frantically, flying over to the fallen spirit, stopping abruptly as Spook jumped in front of her hissing protectively.

"...I'm dealing...with...it..." she stated as she looked toward the gate, which the others noticed had cracks running through the base, "But...I'm...I..."she trailed off, looking away.

It was then that Bunny noticed the red gem on her neck...it looked like it would shatter at any moment...cracks running through it in a similar pattern to the gate...but also...it couldn't be...He was shaken from his thoughts as Shade began screaming as if she was in pain. As he and Tooth tried to help her, North interrupted him in a whisper filled with fear, "Bunny...look..."

Tooth and Bunny both looked up, following North's gaze to the gate that had begun glowing a familiar red. The Guardians all watched in horror as the ground shook beneath them and all they could hear were Shade's screams of pain. After only a few moments, the red glow spilled out of the gate forming a figure that then zoomed into the sky and disappeared into the night. Then as suddenly as it happened...it stopped...but the gate stood before them, split down the center. Together they stared in horror...even they knew the importance of this structure. The bridge between life and death.

They were brought back to the present by a pained yowl from Spook, who stared at his mistress in sorrow as she lie on the ground...eyes closed...unmoving...


	10. The Alliance of Fear

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long periods of no posting! I am currently between jobs and places of residence, thus its a bit hard to focus. Once I find a full-time job and get into a new apartment, it will be much easier ;) Here's a little something to hold you over, its a bit short, but I think its important for the story's progression! I only own Shade, her sprites, Spook and a new individual that you will now meet! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Alliance of Fear

 _ **In another part of the world…**_

Deep in a forest just outside of Eureka, California, Pitch sat upon a branch watching a sprite creep toward a small group of three children, no older than ten. He laughed as yet again more children of the world were scared into the hands of fear and danger. This time into the hands of kidnappers.

"It is quite enjoyable...is it not?" a voice asked from behind, startling Pitch off of his perch.

Pitch spun around to find a figure draped in what seemed to be a cloak of shadow...a hood covering his face. "Who are you?...I thought I knew all spirits...a new one perhaps?..." he asked.

"No...I am no young fool who does not know his own power Pitch Black...I am much older...ancient even..." the figure said with a low chuckle.

"...I see...then who are you" Pitch asked suspiciously.

"That is hard to say...in this world I am no longer what I once was...But I am stronger than who now is..." the figure stated.

"You speak in riddles old man. Who are you...and why are you here?" Pitch asked, annoyance leaking into his voice.

"Patience is a virtue Nightmare King. You may call me...Miedo...I am fear in its deadliest form. And I am here for revenge...You, Pitch Black, will aid me in my quest." the figure stated looking up and revealing glowing gold eyes filled with hate.

Pitch's eyes narrowed as he saw this stranger's eyes, familiar, yet completely new; however his words interested him, "Do not dare make decisions for me…what would I gain from lending you my power...Miedo?"

A dark chuckle sounded through the forest..."The Guardians...and a world filled with fear." With those words, the sprite that Pitch had thought was Hallow's appeared beside the cloaked figure grinning.

A world of fear would greatly benefit him…he would gain the power he craved…the power lost to him at the end of the Dark Ages; however….this spirit was strange, he would remain cautious in this endeavor "Well...that is what I call an offer...Count me in...Miedo…but remember…I am no mere puppet to control"

"But of course…together we will shape this world in a way that benefits us…and us alone."


	11. The Spirit in Pain and the Emerald Glow

Hey my beloved followers! I am soooo sorry for lack of updates...I somehow am literally going through an entire life edit? If that makes sense, I moved to a new city, without a job or a place of my own so I had to get those! XD I did! GO ME! Anyway, I hope you like the update and I am already working on the next chapter! I know this one is a bit short, inspiration just kinda hit me randomly! I only own Shade, her spirits, and Miedo.

* * *

 _Timeskip: 2 weeks later, North Pole_

The Guardians stood next to a bed in a room adjoining the globe room, arguing.

"Things are getting' worse North! We need ta do somethin'!" Bunny said in frustration.

"I understand Bunny, but vhat do you expect us to do?" North answered exhausted.

"We fight! Thats what we do! Why is this even a question?!" Jack yelled.

"Fight vhat Jack? Ve know nothing of zis enemy...and when you attacked it at ze Gate...your magic vas gone.." North answered tiredly.

"In reality, we should have done our duty in the beginning as Guardians...instead of letting our biases stand in the way...and then maybe the world would not be approaching another Dark Age...And the very spirit who has the knowledge to stop it...wouldn't be laying in a bed fighting death itself..." Tooth intervened sadly.

At her words, the individuals of the room turned to bed. On it, a figure lay as still as a corpse...a soft orange glow emitted from its body as the figure of a cat slept on top. This was what the once fiery and vivacious young woman had become. The spirit that held power over the dead themselves...now was threatened to join them...Shade Hallow had truly been weakened by the events at the Gate and had shown no signs of improvement in the following weeks. They had made multiple attempts to awaken her from her unconscious state; however, nothing had worked. Sandman had even tried to communicate with her through her dreams, but dreams would not come to this broken spirit.

"I want to help her...but everything we have tried has done nothing..." Tooth said sadly.

Sandy, who had not tried to interrupt his friends conversation, continued to stare at the broken spirit in deep thought before his eyes widened and an exclamation point appeared above his head. Jack was surprisingly the one who noticed this.

"What's up Sandy? Do you have an idea?" Jack asked in confusion, bringing the attention of the other Guardians to their silent friend.

A quick succession of images appeared and disappeared above Sandy's head before he was asked to slow down so everyone could follow. This time he repeated the images at a pace that could be seen and understood by his companions. The images depicted the time where the Guardians had been greatly weakened in Pitch's attempt to gain power. Then of the children coming to their aid.

"Ye think the kids can 'elp Shade?" Bunny asked quietly as he allowed his memories of that time to come to the forefront of his mind.

Jack's face began to form a large grin as he remembered how weak the others had gotten, before Jamie and the rest began to believe in them again. "That's a great idea Sandy! Jamie and the rest of his friends helped all of us defeat Pitch, maybe they could help this time too! If we can get him to believe in Shade, then maybe it will give her enough power to wake up!"

"It won't be as easy to make 'em Frostbite..." Bunny said sadly.

"What do ya mean Kangaroo?" Jack asked confused, "I was able to make Jamie believe in all of you again and he even believed in me!"

"We all have stories Jack...Even you...Shade doesn't though...She just...is" Tooth said hesitantly.

"But they can see US...We can just fly over there and sa-"

"NO, belief...true belief...is different. Each child learns something that begins, for you it was how you are nipping at their noses...Shade is...alone."

"There HAS to be something we can do!" Jack yelled in frustration.

Silence fell as the Guardians began to fall into despair as all of their ideas led to dead ends...until suddenly, the moon began to shine down...hitting the globe and illuminating a flickering light of emerald green.


	12. Chapter 12: Belief Through the Age

Hello my beloved followers! I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long! Doing this whole "adulting thing" is difficult and still remain on the hunt for a full time job XD One day, one day. I also now have crazy kitty...She kinda is a bit like I imagine Spook would be..hmmmm. Anyways, like always I do not own any characters for Rise of the Guardians! Enjoy, the next one is already begun so hopefully it won't take me as long ;)

* * *

Chapter 12: Belief Through the Age

North stared at the emerald light in contemplation, while the others...confusion.

"Green?! First red and now this? What does it mean?" Jack asked exasperated.

The others looked to North for an answer, to which he sighed heavily.

"I know not vhy Manny points to ze light...but I do know vhat it is. An adult." North stated, his eyes never leaving the glowing light, "Zhere has alvays been one for many years."

"But why is he pointing it out now?" Tooth asked.

"I think Manny wants us ta' go there..."Bunny said quietly.

"B-but...Shade...we can't leave her in this condition...and she can't be moved..."Tooth said.

Jack stared at the figure on the bed silently before nodding to himself, "I'll stay...I don't know why...but I think you four need to go there...not me" he stated, glancing quickly at the moon.

With that decision made, the four original Guardians of Childhood boarded the sleigh and headed to the location of the mysterious emerald dot.

 _Timeskip: Tarrytown, New York_

The Guardians flew until they came to a small house, glancing into a window, they saw a small child talking with what appeared to be her grandmother.

"Gran, a story isn't going to help me! They won't make the shadows go away!" The girl stated.

The old woman simply smiled softly, turning to run her fingers across the books lining the room until finally stopping to caress a well-worn spine, pulling out what appeared to be an old diary.

"This is a story, that very few ever hear...passed down for generations...Of a brave woman and a little witch." she explained as she sat down next to the girl and opened the worn pages.

"A witch? This sounds like something you would tell me in October...you know...Halloween." the girl said confused.

The grandmother simply smiled and began to read..."This is the story of a girl called Hallow...who saved a young witch from a group of men..."

The Guardians listened in shock and awe, as the grandmother spoke of a young Spirit of Halloween...of Shade...

Tooth looked at her fellow Guardians, "I-is this true? Is this really her story?"

"Manny wouldna' sent us 'ere otherwise..." Bunny answered softly as he returned his attention to the storyteller.

"So whether you are human...ghost...or a curious little witch...The shadows will not harm you on the night of treats...and tricks…Because the Spirit of Halloween is always watching" the grandmother trailed off.

"...Gran...why have I never heard of this story before?"

"Oh...its simply a story that your ancestor wrote...it happened when she was a child and into mischief...I don't know if there is any truth to it...but it gives these tired bones strength...and my hope is it gives you strength as well...to fight these shadows you speak of..."

"I...think I do feel a bit braver...they fought off so many scary men...if they can do that...I can face the shadows...Thanks gran...that was a good story..."

With those final words, the young girl crawled under her covers and the lights dimmed until only the glow of her nightlight remained.

The Guardians stared at each other in silence. They had always thought of Shade Hallow as a dark spirit...yet if this story was to be believed..she died so a child could live. They told Jack that a story was needed and Manny led them to the story that they themselves needed to hear most.


End file.
